


Changes (A Corrupted Steven One Shot)

by Cringeboi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeboi/pseuds/Cringeboi
Summary: Steven discovers new horrifying changes, and it's getting worse every second.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - body horror and some language. Also, this is my first ever fanfic, so, sorry if it sucks

I rushed into the bathroom and immediately locked the door. My stomach churned. I turned to see a toilet. I needed to relieve this pain.

I puked in it, god, it felt so awful. I opened my eyes and looked down and...it was red.

I cowered back, my heart banging on my ribs. No, this isn't real. I slapped myself to make sure it wasn't real...but it was. I was dying.

I looked closer, and I saw something small in the puddle. It was white, but had a bit of red on the top...it's a molar. Oh my stars, there's more in the puddle.

No, that can't be right, all of my teeth are still in...wait, why are they crooked and more...sharper?

I immediately flushed the toilet, and went to the mirror. I opened my mouth, and saw multiple of my teeth were indeed sharper. They looked like something from a shark’s mouth.

I then noticed something off on my hand. On my palm, there was a weird rash. It wasn't red, but instead it seemed pink...and it was spreading.

I tried to rub it away with all my might, but it couldn't go. The skin around it was thickening, like layers of it were growing.

I didn't want to look up, but I knew I had to. My eyes were...black as space itself, with the pink diamonds as lonely, desolate stars.

My body then went in flames, as I lurched over, clutching at my gem. It was flashing rapidly, like an S.O.S. call. My head felt like it'll just split open at any second, as I put my hands on my temples, and I felt something growing.

It was boney, small, and it felt extremely rough. Skin was peeling away as it grew, and blood slowly dripped down on my face. I looked back up, and I finally realized...they were horns

My mind raced to find an explanation, was this some gem puberty? Why me? Why does it hurt?

One word then entered into my mind, corruption

No! This is not happening! You are Steven Universe, you are a hero, you will not become a bad person. b̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶

Alright, I gotta find a way to fix this. Wait! My spit!

I licked the palm of my deforming hand, and slapped it against my gem...but nothing. I tried again, and nothing even work. Only thing that happened was the muscles slowly growing on my chest

I slowly looked down at my hands, and noticed new changes. Blood was coming out from between my fingers, as new found pain was coming. The bones on my knuckles grew out, tearing through the skin, as they curved a bit. They were claws. My real fingers just slowly lost feeling, as they just fell off from the new found claws growing.

Sweat poured down on my forehead, as it felt like a huge weight was put on me. I needed help.

I needed help

I NEED HELP

I ran out of the bathroom so fast, I didn't even notice my skin being completely pink. I needed to fix this, I don't want to become my own enemy. I need help

I ran to the warp pad, as an idea came into my head. Maybe, I can go to my moms fountain. That helped the other corrupted gems, it can sure help me.

I stepped onto it, and waited...but nothing. No light, no sound, nothing. Please, I have a chance, and I need it to work. I stomped onto the pad, hoping it was a glitch. I'm still human, I'm still a gem, I am NOT a monster.

work, work, work, work, work, work, WORK, WORK, WORK, HURRY UP, IT BURNS, PLEASE

WORK

YOU

PIECE

OF

SHIT

....it broke. glass shards covered it, as I stared at my last chance of hope destroyed.

My chest felt heavier, as I entered into a coughing fit.

There goes the rest of my teeth

I put my hand in my gums, and I swear, there was more teeth then a normal human should have.

I gotta find help, I don't care who, I just need help. I ran towards the door, I need some fresh air. My shoes felt increasingly tighter, as large claws ripped there ways though it. I immediately ditched them, there was no need for them.

I ran down the stairs, but I fell. Somehow, it felt like someone put a sledgehammer onto my legs, as I heard a bone crack open. I looked to find out why I fell, but instead I saw my new digitigrade legs.

I laid on my chest, as I felt my heart rapidly beating.

My heart then stopped. I felt the tubes of my heart disconnect, but they quickly reattached into new holes into my flesh.

My heart started back up again, like nothing happened at all.

I can feel my spine tearing in half, as the vertebras poked through the skin. No, not poked. They tore through the skin. The bones grew jagged, as they became something like spikes. I can feel these extra spikes growing on my arms, tearing away skin and my clothes, as the scent of copper filled the air.

Stars, I feel something burrowing in my sides.

Are those...

Are those arms?

WHAT IN THE FUCK?

Breathe! You have to breathe!

Wait, I still have one more option. My gem.

I slowly reached it, and tried to twist it off, but nothing happened except more fire in my veins. I writhed on the floor in agony, as I felt my limbs dislocate and twist.

Oh, oh god I feel something behind my spine. The ripping sound of my jeans confirmed my suspicion. It was a tail. It didn't even look...right, it just looked plain awful. Like, someone put a piece of play dough on a human, and just moved it around for its enjoyment.

I rolled onto my side, as I felt the headache come up again.

"Amethyst! Garnet! Pearl! Anyone! Please! Help me!"

But there was only silence, as I looked on the floor. Pieces of my hair were falling on the ground. It was maybe one strain, but it doubled, as my head was left clean. I felt my jaw dislocate, as more fangs grew, and tusks slowly emerged from my pink gums.

Under the sounds of my bones crunching, I heard something

"Steven?"

I looked up, and saw a figure ahead of me. It was tall, and had a long wave of hair on the back of its head.

"D-Dad?"

That was the last thing I was able to say, before my vocal cords ripped open, and my world was covered in darkness.


	2. (Headcanons Made By A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My friend made several headcanons about corrupted steven, thought you guys might like it)

I was thinking corruption could be spread like deadly mold, like the transformation throughout steven spreads like the mold and some of his dead skin has leftover mold, making it a deadly thing to touch. Even smell. It's something that's completely taken over his body he sheds some of his skin that is no longer needed, the human flesh as its pores manifest the mold sewing itself in and out of the flesh and tissue like needle and thread.

For the battle, whenever Steven deals heavy attacks, maybe one of his body parts just fall off and regenerate into something more disgusting than the last.

What if his gem slowly gets encrusted by his hardened bones.

His tail bone elongates and rips through his pants, and he gains a sharp spear end at the end of his tailbone. His tailbone segments creaking and spiking up to be large, crooked spikes

What if he forms an exo-skeleton, like the exo-skeleton just kinda rips through his monsterous amount of flesh when he gets damaged enough

His vocal cords tear apart his fucking flesh, like his vocal cords shred the human flesh, and the old, making its way for the new vocal cords to be implemented and filled with new air, and bigger lungs

Headcanon that he has dilapidated vision, he can use echolocation by his horns picking up the sound like bat ears

What if his gums solidify because of his drool/spit building up in his mouth, like they clean away the blood and make them thicken. The water gets absorbed by a gum sponge. His gums are slightly impenetrable but, they can be torn through with new crowns and molars


End file.
